


Challenge #1

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Male Slash, OCs - Freeform, Psychological, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, non-epilogue compliant, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of challenges. #1: While on a raid, Harry is hit with a mishmash of different spells that don't seem to leave or have any lasting or harmful side effects. But while placed on forced administrative leave by Head Auror Shacklebolt, unexplained things start happening that nobody else seems to be experiencing. Is it a side effect of the barrage of spells he was hit with or is someone trying to make the Savior crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #1

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** This is the first in a series of challenges I am presenting to you HP fans.  It is open to anyone interested in the HP fanfiction genre whether you be a newbie or veteran.

 

* * *

 

While on a raid, Harry is hit with a mishmash of different spells that don't seem to leave or have any lasting or harmful side effects. After a night at Saint Mungo's for observation purposes, Harry returns home for a long overdue holiday (forced upon him by Head Auror Shacklebolt), but almost right away, unexplained things start happening that nobody else seems to be experiencing. There are unnatural shadows that weren't there before, creaks, groans and bangs that don't seem to have any sort of cause, phantoms smells, movement caught out of the corner of his eye...At first, it is believed to be a slow acting side effect of the barrage of spells he'd been hit with during the raid, but a check up with a specialist proves that not to be the case. Whatever is happening was not caused by the ambush. The strange happenings escalate to physical manisfestations. More specialists are called in. Even Aurors are called in to investigate when things get physical, but nobody can find evidence to back up Harry's claims and as a result, people start to question his sanity, including those who should know him best such as Ron, Hermione and even his fiancee Ginny. But there is one person who does not seem to believe that Harry is losing his mind: Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy heir believes that someone is out to drive the Savior insane and he is determined to prove just tha

 

Challenge MUSTS:

The main pairing has to be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy with the side pairing of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Whether Ron and Hermione are married and have children is up to you.  As the story starts, Harry is engaged to Ginny, but eventually she breaks up with him as she (like everyone else) starts to question his sanity.  Heed the warnings above.  You are not limited to those, but the story must include them. Also try to stick as close to canon as possible.

 

Challenge Must NOTS:

  
There must not be any rape/non-con unless it is attempted (graphic or otherwise). Please no Fem!Harry or Fem!Draco.  Those who died in canon must stay dead.  I also do not want everybody in the story to suddenly discover they are gay as I found those asinine and ridiculous.

 

The rest is up to you!

 

Good luck!!

 


End file.
